Camping
Camping is the thirty-fifth episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis Peppa and her family go camping in the countryside. Plot The Pig family are on their way to the campsite they plan to spend the day at. They arrive and get out, and Peppa and George quickly run to the spot where Daddy Pig brings a pile of material; some string, hammer, and metal pegs. He puts the tent together, but it doesn't stay up and he can't figure out why until Mummy Pig reminds him of the pegs, which need to be hammered into the ground. Peppa is worried that the tent isn't big enough for them all but Daddy Pig insists that it will be fine. So they run off to gather sticks when Daddy Pig mentions being hungry. They get enough and return, where Daddy tries to show them how to make a fire - something that takes him quite some time to do. But when he finishes, they put the pot onto it in order to cook Tomato Soup. While they wait they discuss the strange sounds of nature to pass the time. They hear crickets, an owl, and a strange sound that startles everyone. They determine it to be Daddy's tummy rumbling and the soup appears to be done, so they take it off and everyone starts to eat. After they decide to go to bed. Peppa again voices concern over them fitting, and in the end, it turns out she was right, because Daddy Pig is unable to squeeze in. He claims this is fine though, since he'd rather sleep out on the grass anyway. So they all exchange Goodnights and go to bed. At first Daddy Pig is doing fine and enjoys the late evening sky, but suddenly it begins to pour down rain. The next morning everyone exits the tent to find Daddy Pig has gone missing. They worry over him until they hear snoring nearby and follow it to see that he is in their car. He awakens and explains that he ended up there to shelter himself from the rain, then he lays back down while expressing his enjoyment of camping, which makes everyone laugh. Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig Trivia *This is the second episode to feature heavy rain. The first was "Thunderstorm." *Peppa, George and Mummy Pig were able to fit in the tent due to their small sizes, except Daddy Pig, who is large cause of his tummy. *This is the second episode that Daddy Pig’s stomach growled. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery Camping 001.PNG Camping 002.PNG Camping 003.PNG Camping 004.PNG Camping 005.PNG Camping 006.PNG Camping 007.PNG Camping 008.PNG Camping 009.PNG Camping 010.PNG Camping 011.PNG Camping 012.PNG Camping 013.PNG Camping 014.PNG Camping 015.PNG Camping 016.PNG Camping 017.PNG Camping 018.PNG Camping 019.PNG Camping 020.PNG Camping 021.PNG Camping 022.PNG Camping 023.PNG Camping 024.PNG Camping 025.PNG Camping 026.PNG Camping 027.PNG Camping 028.PNG Camping 029.PNG Camping 030.PNG Camping 031.PNG Camping 032.PNG Camping 033.PNG Camping 034.PNG Camping 035.PNG Camping 036.PNG Camping 037.PNG Camping 038.PNG Camping 039.PNG Camping 040.PNG Camping 041.PNG Camping 042.PNG Camping 043.PNG Camping 044.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes To Feature Heavy Rain